Thanks For Everything
by Keigaky-Kun
Summary: full summary didalam . warn : judul ga sesuai isi :v


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

 **WARN : OOC,AU,GAJE,NEWBIE AUTHOR**

 **PAIR : [Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance]**

 **Summary :**

Karena kesalahan Sasuke dan Sakura Naruto meninggalkan konoha dan teman temannya keamerika menuntut ilmu sekaligus menjauhkan diri dengan Sakura dan Sasuke, setelah keperigan Naruto Sasuke dan Sakura justru merasa kehilangan sesuatu, senyum Naruto ? suara berisiknya ?

..

.

..

Namaku naruto, saat ini aku membaca buku di perpustakaan, badanku bergetar dingin kurasa waktu dingin begini biasanya aku lagi makan ramen, tapi sekarang aku tidak di konoha melainkan di amerika, cerita yang panjang tentang bagaimana aku berada di amerika sekarang

 **FLASHBACK**

Saat ini aku sedang berada di kafe, menunggu Sakura-chan tapi sudah 30 menit aku menunggunya dia tak kunjung datang, kucoba berfikiran positif dan tetap menunggunya datang, sela beberapa menit dia akhirnya datang. Mungkin karena dia tidak menganggapnya serius karena ini merupakan janji sepihak

"jadi sakura-chan, kau mau pesan apa ?" tanyaku saat dia sudah duduk di depanku, saat ini dia memakai baju pink dan rok selutut. Walau begitu dia tetap terlihat manis dimataku. Ohya aku lupa dia kekasihku saat ini  
"kenapa kau memanggilku kesini naruto, kau tau aku sangat sibuk" ucapnya ketus  
"aku rindu padamu, salahkah untuk mengajak kekasih sendiri bertemu ?" tanyaku saat dia menatapku dengan tatapan marah, jujur aku sangat menyukai saat dia marah  
"kau sangat menyebalkan" ucapnya sambil memainkan hpnya "aku mau ke WC dulu" lanjutnya lalu meletakkan Hpnya, kuambil handphonnenya hanya untuk main game, tapi perhatianku teralih ke pesannya.

 _Kemarin_

 **Sasuke-kun 3**

 _Besok kutunggu kau ditaman jam tiga_

'sasuke ? apa ini ?' pikiranku sudah kemanamana sakura memang pernah mencintai sasuke, bahkan sekarang aku tidak tau kalau dia masih mencintainya atau tidak, kulihat jam tanganku dan sekarang jam 2.45 berarti sebentar lagi mereka akan bertemu.  
kuletakkan kembali hpnya menunggunya untuk kembali

Saat dia kembali dia langsung memainkan hpnya kembali  
"sakura-chan aku ada urusan, aku pulang duluan yah" ucapku berbohong sambil berlari keluar, menuju taman.

"sasuke, ternyata benar" ucapku dan langsung bersembunyi di belakang pohon  
sela beberapa menit akhirnya sakura dan sasuke bertemu

"jadi sasuke-kun apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya sakura "hinata sangat menyebalkan, sifatnya berbeda jauh denganmu" jelas sasuke sambil mengacak kepalanya, bukankah dia sendiri yang menyatakan cintanya pada hinata ? si teme benar benar aneh

Saat itu sakura tertawa kecil sebelum mencium sasuke tapat di BIBIR, kecewa ? tentu aku kecewa, dia kekasihku dan aku sekalipun tidak pernah menciumnya tepat dibibir. Tapi sasuke hanya perlu mengucapkan beberapa kata untuk mendapat ciuman itu

Aku mendekat kemereka yang sedang berciuman dengan mesra "yo teme, sakura-chan" sapaku dari kejauhan yang lumayan, mereka berhenti berciuman kurasa sakura yang melepasnya "na-naruto a-apa..." sakura berbicara dengan gagap sama persis dengan hinata membuatku ingin tertawa terbahak bahak

"kenapa sakura-chan ? ah gomenne teme tadi aku menghancurkan momen BERHARGA kalian" kuberi sedikit penekanan pada kata berharga itu, saat mengucapkannya sungguh susah aku menahan amarahku  
"dobe, biar aku jelaskan" ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang bukan Uchiha,  
"tidak usah, lagipula kalian sahabatku jadi mana mungkin aku marahkan ? hehe" ucapku sambil tertawa hambar "ohya mau kerumah nanti malam ? orang tuaku mengadakan acara keluarga, jadi mengajak sahabatku pasti tidak masalah" lanjutku sambil tersenyum kecil sakura sangat panik wajahnya berkeringat dan tangannya gemetar  
"dobe.." "sebaiknya kau putuskan saja Hinata dan mulai berpacaran dengan sakura" selaku sambil membalikkan badan "atau menikah saja" lanjutku lalu mulai melangkah menjauh dari mereka

Malam hari aku langsung meninggalkan kohona, dan berangkat ke amerika. Orangtuaku juga tidak melarang, hanya dengan alasan "aku rindu dengan kakek jiraya" kaa-san langusung setuju apalagi tou-sanku dia langsung memesan tiket. Aku sangat senang sekaligus sedih, senang karena masih memiliki keluarga yang perhatian tapi sedih karena kehilangan kedua sahabatku

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **NARUTO POV OFF  
SASUKE POV ON**

Namaku sasuke uchiha, saat ini aku sedang berada di kediaman uchiha, aku sengaja mengundang semua teman temanku untuk membicarakan sesuatu, sangat peting karena saat ini aku sangat sedih, karena satu satunya sahabatku yang bisa membuatku tersenyum sudah pergi ditelan bumi, keberadaannya sungguh tidak diketahui aku sakura sai bahkan paman kakashi juga hampir menyerah mencari dia

"jadi ada yang dapat informasi ?" tanya kiba sambil meminum minuman yang aku sediakan, dia salah satu orang yang sempat membenciku dan sakura pasca kepergian naruto, wajar saja jika dia marah, semua orang diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan kiba

Shikamaru berdiri, sepertinya dia mengetaui sesuatu "apakah naruto mempunyai keluarga di luar negeri ?" tanyanya, benar juga naruto mempunyai keluarga disana  
"kalau tidak salah, Jiraiya-sama berada diamerika mungkin naruto berada disana" ungkapku sambil menatap shikamaru "aku tau alamatnya" teriak Lee yang membuat kami semua menatapnya "aku pernah kesana dengannya waktu SMP" lanjutnya dengan cengiran lebar jika saja yang mengeluarkan cengiran itu naruto pasti suasananya akan berbeda

 **SASUKE POV OFF**

Semuanya mulai berkemas untuk ke amerika setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari lee, mereka memutuskan untuk berangkat malam itu juga di tempat lain naruto yang sedang memakan ramen instant di kamarnya dengan menangis tersendu sendu ?

"hisk kenapa sara datang kesini kami-sama hisk dia suka hisk menyiksaku" ucapnya sambil memakan ramen instantnya

"NARUTO! CEPAT TIDUR BESOK KAU HARUS KULIAH! KALAU TIDAK AKAN KUPANGGIL SEMUA TANTE GIRANG KENALANKU" teriak Tsunade dari dalam kamarnya. Mendengar itu sontak membuat Naruto meneguk semua ramennya dan segera tidur

Pagi hari 6.21

Kini Naruto memakan ramen LAGI di ruang tamu 'sialan, padahal hari ini aku tidak ada jam kuliah' rutuknya dalam hati, dan untuk kedua kalinya ramen adalah tempat pelampiasan kekesalannya

 **TING TONG!**

"Naruto tolong bukakan pintunya dulu" pinta jiraya sambil membaca koran

Narutopun langsung membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu dan ternyata kemalangan kembali berpihak pada Naruto uzumaki yang memencet bel adalah saara, belum sempat Naruto menghindar Saara sudah melompat dan memeluk sang kekasih ?

 **BRAK! Meoong**

Ramen Naruto tumpah kepalanya terbentur bangun pagi pagi sekali dan yang terburuk dirinya tertindih oleh Saara FIX hari ini dia sudah siap mati. Entah kesialan apa lagi yang dipersiapkan Tuhan untukknya

Kini mereka berdua tengah duduk di ruang tamu Saara menundukkan kepalanya layaknya orang yang di introgasi mata Naruto menajam saat menatap Saara

"saudara Saara"

"ya saudara Naruto ?"

"kau tau apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku ?"

"ti-tidak"

"KAU MEMBUAT RAMENKU JATUH SAARA, ARRGHH..." Naruto berteriak sambil menjambak rambut pirang jabriknya dan sukses membuat saara sweat Drop, 'makanan dewa katanya' batin saara sweat drop yang kedua kalinya. Mungkin hanya saara yang berani menumpahkan ramen Naruto karena dikampusnya siapapun yang berani menjauhkan Naruto dengan yang namanya ramen akan berakhir sadis di rumah sakit

"jadi Naru-kun bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Shion ?" tanya saara mengangkat bicara setelah melihat Naruto berhenti merutuk karena kehilangan ramennya yang sangat berharga, mendengarnya Naruto kembali duduk dan memasang wajah biasanya untuk memulai pembicaraan baru

Naruto menghelak nafas sejenak dan memainkan pulpen yang entah ia dapat darimana "hhhh, entahlah saara-nee kau tau sendiri bagaimana agresifnya dia kalau menyangkut pernikahan atau semacamnya" jawab Naruto

Belum sempat saara angkat bicara suara bel berbunyi lagi **TingTong** , belum sempat Naruto berdiri ia sudah dihadang oleh saara dan berdiri "kau pergilah buat ramen, aku membelikanmu yang rasa kari pedas" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis

WUSH GREP! Naruto menyambar tas saara dan berlari kedapur untuk memasak ramen tercintanya 'dasar maniak ramen' saara berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu atau kita bisa menyebutnya Sasuke,Sakura,Shikamaru,Kiba,Lee,dan Shino

Naruto memasak ramen dengan kecepatan yang normal yaitu 15 menit, setelah matang Naruto kembali keruang tengah dan sungguh kaget rasanya melihat semua orang berada di ruang tamunya semua 'teman temannya' Naruto berusaha tetap santai dan menuju ke tempat duduk yang bernamakan Sofa

"jadi apa yang membawa kalian kesini hn?" tanya Naruto datar, teman temannya ? jangan ditanya baru kali ini mereka melihat Naruto berbicara tanpa ekspresi meski didepannya ada ramen "sudah kukatakan jangan kawathir padaku" lanjutnya masih dengan suara datarnya

"begini Naruto kami ingin membawamu-" "pulang ?" belum sempat shikamaru menyelesaikan kata katanya tapi sudah dipotong oleh Naruto dan membuat mereka membelalakkan matanya untuk kedua kalinya

"jangan bercanda Shikamaru, beberapa hari lagi kuliahku akan selesai dan setelah itu aku akan memegang perusahaan yang ditangani oleh paman jiraya disini, dan juga.." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak banyaknya "...aku akan menikah dengan Shion" lanjutnya 'semoga yang kulakukan ini benar' batinnya berdoa

"jadi kurasa jika kalian tidak mempunyai urusan lagi, lebih baik kalian pergi" ucap(Usir) Naruto sambil menyantap ramennya pelan, Sakura yang awalnya ingin protes dan membujuk Naruto kini terdiam karena perubahan sifat Naruto yang Drastis jadi mau tidak mau mereka harus menurut dan kembali kejepang

Shikamaru berdiri dan diikuti semua teman temannya "baiklah Naruto kami pulang" ucapnya lalu membungkuk 90 derajad dan meninggalkan tempatnya diikuti "jangan lupa datang ke acara besarku Shikamaru" ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak tanpa memalingkan wajahnya

Shikamaru berhenti sejenak lalu tersenyum tipis 'aku akan Naruto, aku akan datang'

 **END**

ANCUR :v

Jan dibully yahh ini masih newbie kei janji bakal lebih baik T-T

R&R gaees :*


End file.
